Shining Stars Español: Prologo
by walfgammer
Summary: Erik un chico de 14 años tiene un sueño donde el muere y al despertar es su cumpleaños y su hermana le regala un mapa y un brazalete y el los desprecia por que para el no es nada bueno pero el puede creer que aventura tendrá por algo que para el fue despreciable


!= Grito ::= Expresiones de rostro  
?= Pregunta o Personaje sin nombre todavía []= Explicaciones := Dialogo  
()= Mente (Pensamientos) != Grito Fuerte o Ira

Sueño [Literalmente, el protagonista esta dormido. :No me digas: XD]

Erik: Donde estoy?  
?: Thunder B  
Erik: Que dijiste?

Erik: Por que no re? - [Interrumpido por un rayo que me cayo encima]  
?: Hmmm (Muere idiota)  
Erik: Uh... [Muriendo y cayendo al suelo como cuando mueres en zelda. LOL]

Fin del sueño [Despertar. XD]

Erik: AAAAAA! [Despertando alterado]  
Claire[Hermana mayor]: Feliz cumpleaños hermanito  
Erik: Que?... A hola Claire  
Claire: Feliz cumpleaños!  
Erik: Ok... :Triste:  
Claire: Por que estas triste?  
Erik: Fácil, pierdo un año de vida otro año sin padres [Erik y Claire no tienen padres] y tengo 14 años y no tengo privilegios de adulto :Cereal guy:

Claire: Mira el lado bueno  
Erik: Y... cual es ese lado?  
Claire: Regalos!  
Erik: Mmmm  
Claire: Ábrelos!  
Erik: Ok! : poker face:  
Claire: Y?  
Erik: Y que?  
Claire: Te gustaron?  
Erik: Bueno si descartamos el mapa y el brazalete, pues si  
Claire: Que dijiste  
Erik: Na...Nada  
Claire: Eso pensé  
Erik: ... :every than better than expected:  
Claire: Por que esa cara?  
Erik: Que cara?  
Claire: Olvídalo y vete a la escuela  
Erik: ... : okay:

Escuela  
Erik: Mmmm. No e abierto el mapa, asi que veamos que hay aquí  
Maestro: Erik!  
Erik: Aaaa! Que paso : poker face:  
Maestro: Me estas poniendo atención?  
Erik: S - Si  
Maestro: Entonteces que dije?  
Erik: Dijo que si le estaba poniendo atención  
Maestro: Punto menos. EN TU  
Erik: No lo diga  
Maestro: PROMEDIO [Acercando su mano a la lista de alumnos]  
Erik: NOOOOOOOO!  
Maestro: FINAL [Poniendo en el nombre de Erik -1]  
Erik: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! [Azotando la cabeza en el escritorio, como el espisodio de bob esponja cuando la maestra le quita una estrella a Bob]

Maestro: Listo, Erik tienes -1 punto  
Erik: Nah ya lo supere...

Ring! [Suena el timbre]

Maestro: Bueno engendros del mal, gracias a este gobierno estoy obligado a dejarlos salir a un descanso  
Erik: (Por suerte puedo dejar de ver a ese maestro por un tiempo) [Parándome para salir]  
Maestro: TU NO ERIK!  
Erik: : okay:

[Salen todos]

Erik: Bueno, estoy solo, bueno... veré ese mapa

Flip [Abriendo el mapa]

Erik: Pero que?!, me bajaron un punto por esto... ubico la tierra. pero que cojones es esta otra bullshit? esto es bolas, no entien-

Explosión

Erik: Pero que fue eso?, mejor reviso

Afuera

Erik: Que mierda!, hay hoyos por toda la esc-

Explosión

Otra explosión...

Erik: Mejor voy a ver que sucede

Atrás de la escuela [Hay fue la explosión XD]

Erik: Quien demonios es el... es eso un lobo? (Al parecer soy el único aquí)  
?: Hey tu!  
Erik: Oh mierda! también habla [Corriendo]  
?: No escapes!  
Erik: [Continuando corriendo] (Necesito un arma... Oh cierto en el gimnasio hay un bat)

En el gimnasio

Erik: Aquí es- [Se oyen pisadas]  
?: DONDE ESTAS NIÑO?!  
Erik: Como cojones me encontro?  
?: Sal de donde estés... ya que te encontrare y cuando lo haga no podrás imaginarte lo que te haré

Erik: Aquí estoy! [Sosteniendo un bat de madera]  
?: AAAA! [Acercándose a atacarme]  
Erik: ... [Esperando]  
?: Muere! [Atacando sus garras a mi cabeza]  
Erik: Bloqueado! [Bloqueando el ataque con el bat LOL]

Flip [Se cae el mapa]

?: Ese es el... [Caminando al mapa]  
Erik: Hey! estupido lobo... perro o lo que seas, deja ese mapa que es mio  
?: Pues... YA NO! [Tirándome un puñetazo en la cara]  
Erik: AH! [Cayendo al suelo por el puñetazo ya que fue muy fuerte]  
?: Al fin conseguí el mapa de las Shinig Stars [Corriendo hacia fuera del gimnasio con mi mapa?  
Erik: Hey, regresa con eso! [Levantándome adolorido por el puñetazo y guardando el bat en mi mochila] (Shinig Stars... A que se refiere con eso. Sera por eso por lo que esta aqui?)  
Bueno a la mierda esa pregunta debo seguirlo [Corriendo afuera del gimnasio]

?: Al fin conseguí el mapa... mi misión esta completa [Abriendo un portal]  
Erik: Hey tu lobo devuélveme ese mapa!  
?: Claro que no... Adiós idiota [Entrando al portal]  
Erik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [Saltando también al portal]  
?: Al fin... mi jefe estara orgullosos  
Erik: Talvez no del todo!  
?: Que!? como pudiste alcanzarme?  
Erik: Para que veas que soy velos [atacándolo en la cabeza con el bat provocando que se le cayera el mapa]  
?: AH! [Cayendo al suelo]  
Erik: Vaya desde ahora cuidare este mapa mucho mas  
?: (Claro que lo cuidaras... Desde otra dimensión!) [Levantándose y abriendo otro portal]  
ADIÓS INEPTO!  
Erik: Que...?  
?: Dije que ADIÓS! [Atacándome y provocando que cayera en el portal]  
Erik: AHHHHH! [Cayendo por el portal]  
?: Hmmmmmm

En el portal

Erik: AHHHHHHH! No puedo creer que vaya a morir en mi cumpleaños y aparte por este estúpido mapa eso es Bul- UAGH [ Chocando en el suelo y quedándome inconsciente]

Fin del prologo :D


End file.
